


Настоящий отец

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Попытка представить, как канонный Румпель отреагировал бы на то, что он представляет из себя сейчас.





	Настоящий отец

Бешеная ярость жгла изнутри. Он должен был дать ей выход. Обрушить свой гнев на что-то, не причиняя зла.  
Часы разлетелись на осколки. Как его, такого сильного мага, смогла победить Спасительница?! Как - ведь он видел, как сокрушит ее?!  
Все они его недооценивали! Просто не знали, на что он способен! Отец не верил в него! Убеждал, что в одиночку он ни на что не способен! Зачем он вообще путался под ногами! Все, во что он вмешивался, становилось только хуже!  
Гидеон обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев позади темную фигуру под балахоном. Он попятился, но незваный гость шагнул навстречу.  
\- Стой! Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь!  
\- Кто ты?  
Незнакомец вышел из тени, но Гидеон так и не смог разглядеть его лица, скрытого под капюшоном.  
\- Я Темный, - от этого признания маг непроизвольно вздрогнул. - Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку. Я могу вернуть тебе меч, который разбила Спасительница. Только им ты сможешь ее убить. Это было в твоем видении.  
\- И что я... должен буду тебе взамен?  
\- Ты будешь моим должником до тех пор, пока мне что-то от тебя не понадобится.  
\- Мне... не нужна ничья помощь, - процедил Гидеон, сжимая кулаки и решительно глядя на Темного. Нахмурившись, исподлобья. Тот отреагировал совершенно спокойно.  
\- Без меня ты не станешь Спасителем. Как только решишься - позови меня.  
Сказав это, он исчез.  
Новое столкновение с Эммой и новая попытка ее убить обернулись крахом. И снова Гидеон был едва не убит.  
Темный явился, едва он, отчаявшись, позвал его на помощь. В руках он уже держал вожделенный меч.  
\- Я согласен на сделку... - обреченно произнес Гидеон.  
Сделка состоялась.  
Все шло как по маслу. Даже долг Темному не тяготил в этот момент. Через мгновение он добрался бы до цели. Но путь ему преградил отец.  
\- Я тебе не позволю! - заявил он серьезно и строго.  
Гидеон хотел отбросить его прочь, но снова не смог поднять на него руку. Черт возьми, он не хотел помочь, он хотел помешать! Он выдавал свои действия за заботу! Но на самом деле не сделал для него ничего хорошего!  
Гидеон решительно зашагал вперед, угрожающе выставив вперед меч.  
\- Уйди с дороги! - рявкнул он, надеясь, что отец внемлет угрозе.  
Румпельштильцхен отбросил его магией, заставив растянуться на асфальте. Как же он надоел путаться под ногами! С чего он вообще решил, что родительство дает ему право так себя вести?!  
Он приблизился к сыну, оказавшись в паре метров от него, когда между ними возникла фигура в балахоне. Темный будто заслонил от отца. Почему он был здесь?.. Из-за сделки? Из-за неоплаченного долга? Но вряд ли отец собирался его убить, а значит, долг он смог бы оплатить и без этого вмешательства... Так зачем?..  
Темный откинул капюшон, и Гидеон вздрогнул, увидев перед собой его лицо. Перевел растерянный взгляд на ошеломленного отца. И снова на Темного...  
Им был Румпельштильцхен. Длинноволосый, слегка помоложе. Но это действительно был он...  
И он ударил отца в лицо. Тот свалился на асфальт, от растерянности даже не попытавшись ответить. Гидеон просто замер и не двигался, созерцая эту сюрреалистичную сцену. Когда Темный выхватил кинжал, он подался вперед, желая помешать, но все произошло слишком быстро.  
Теперь остался только один Румпельштильцхен.  
Гидеон подобрался к бездыханному телу отца и сжал в ладонях его руку. На глаза навернулись слезы.  
\- Папа... - прошептал он, утыкаясь в нее лбом.  
Если бы он знал, что все произойдет вот так...  
\- Он не был тебе хорошим отцом, - негромко произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Он ничего для тебя не сделал. Только мешал тебе. Только причинял тебе боль.  
Гидеон сжался под его взглядом и посмотрел на него сквозь слезы - настороженно, ожидая опасности. Темный улыбнулся немного печально, но светло и нежно.  
\- Я люблю тебя... Я все сделаю для тебя... Все, что ты только захочешь...  
Черт возьми, да кто он?! Где-то открылся портал из мира идеальных отцов?!  
Румпельштильцхен вздохнул, кажется, угадав его немой вопрос. И, помедлив, решил ответить:  
\- После смерти своего первого сына я воспользовался порталом времени, который мог бы привести меня к нему... В то время, когда мы еще были вместе... Я загадал только одно - быть со своим сыном. И оказался рядом с тобой...  
\- Но я не тот, кого ты ищешь... - ощутив болезненное понимание, отозвался Гидеон. - Я не он... Я не Бэй...  
\- Я знаю... - снова улыбнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Я приготовил зелье, которое вернуло мне все пропущенные воспоминания... И я... никогда не хотел бы стать таким... Как он...  
Он... Маг снова перевел взгляд на отца. Каким бы он ни был... Он все равно был дорог... Он все равно был его отцом...  
\- Но я не Бэй... - тихо заметил Гидеон. - Если я не Бэй, ты не можешь меня любить...  
Темный опустился на колени, прижимая его к себе, заключая в объятия. Крепко-крепко. Нежно и бережно. Как величайшее сокровище. Почему?..  
\- Я убью Черную Фею, сынок... - прошептал он ему на ушко. - Я тебя ей не отдам... Мы уйдем далеко-далеко... Где никто нас не найдет... Где мы будем счастливы...  
\- Это твоя цена за сделку? - сдавленно спросил Гидеон, вцепляясь в его балахон.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул и тут же прижал его к себе еще крепче.  
\- Да.


End file.
